War of the Monsters
by Cyber Spartan
Summary: Title says it all, chapter 17 is up rated T for language and violence
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I'm Cyber Spartan, I am here you give you all a preview of my up comming fan fic called "**WAR OF THE MONSTERS**" (not to be confused with the game) it will feature a list of beast from Godzilla: the series, 1950's and 60's giant monster movies, Godzilla movies, Gamera movies, some monsters from video games and my own original monsters as well as some all to familiar human characters.

Human cast:

from Godzilla: the series

Nick Tatopoulos

Monique Dupre

Randy Hernandez

Mendel Craven

Elsie Chapman

Major Hicks

from Final Wars

Douglas Gordon

Shinichi Ozaki

Miyuki Otonashi

Anna Otonashi

other main characters

Master Chief

Superman

Batman

Cordell Walker(from Walker Texas Ranger)

Wonder Woman

Ironman

Nick Fury

Sgt. Slaughter

Duke

Snake-Eyes

Scarlett

Lady Jaye

Ed

Edd

Eddy

Kevin

Nazz

Rolf

Sarah

Jimmy

Johnny

Danny Phantom

Sam Manson

Tucker Folly

Non human heroes:

Wolf- a predator

Altex- Predator Elder

Villains

Cobra Commander

Lex Luthor

Destro

The Baroness

Storm Shadow

X

Dr. Doom

Vlad Plasmius

Extras

Cobra solders

S.H.E.L.D. agents

G.I. Joe solders

Army

Marines

Air Force

Navy

Civilians

Predator solders

Xillian solders

Monsters

from Godzilla: the series

Zilla

Crustaceous Rex

El Gusano

Crytocleidi

Crackler

Queen Bee

Quetzalcoatl

Nessie

Robo-Yeti

King Cobra

Termite Queen

Mutant Soldier Termites

Mutant Worker Termites

Giant Bat

Chameleon

Bacillus

Giant Mutant Widow Spider

Giant Silver Hydra

Swamp Beast

Fire Monster

Medusa

Giant Gila Monster

Megapede

Giant Cicada

Giant Centipede

Nightmare Scorpion

Shrewster

Skeetera

Dragma

Mutant Jellyfish

Komodithrax

Giant Turtle

Thorny Devil

Giant Armadillo

Desert Lizard

Deep-Dweller

Rhinosaurus

from Godzilla movies

Godzilla

Anguirus

Baragon

Biollante

Desghidorah

Destoroyah

Ebirah

Rodan

King Caesar

Monster X

Mechagodzilla

Mechagodzilla2

Mechagodzilla3

SpaceGodzilla

Mothra

King Ghidorah

Orga

Jet Jaguar

from Gamera movies

Gamera

Barugon

Gyaos

Viras

Guiron

Jiger

Zigra

Legion

Irys

Zedus

1950's and 60's

The Giant Claw

Rhedosaurus

Yonggary

King Kong

Red King

The Giant Behemoth

Black Scorpion

from video games

Bagan

Krystalak

Obsidius

Togera

Preytor

Congar

Raptros

Original monsters

Rattalar- a giant fire breathing rattlesnake

Cthulhu- based form the H.P Lovecraft novel

Gator- a giant alligator

Tarus- a giant bull


	2. The first strike

Cyber Spartan: Alright there are things I have to tell you all before we get on with the story...

Randy: Like...

Cyber Spartan: I'm getting to it!!

Eddy: So get to it.

Tucker: Yeah.

CyberSpartan: I forgot to say that I don't own anything but my own monsters, and if you want to submit a monster of your own just review me and give me it's name, what it is, origin and if you want to be in the fic for a cameo just say so and I'll do it

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It is an ordinary day in Madrid, Spain untill the earth started to shake, actually it was shaking so mush that car alarms went off and some windows cracked, a man walked out to his car then he saw a crowd of people running from around the corner, suddenly a loud bellowing sound filled the air like a roar then the man saw it, a gigantic bull, that was ramming into buildings and stomping on civilians some cops actually started to shoot at the beast with their pistols and shotguns until the army arrived, the bull bellowed in rage and charged the tanks, all of a sudden a small helocopter arrived with four people inside, they are the H.E.A.T. team led be Dr. Nick Tatopoulos, they where distracting the bull just enough for Zilla to get there, once the lizard got there he jumped on the back of the bull, which Randy named Tarus and bit down on the its neck. The two titans clashed, Tarus rammed Zilla into a building. "Zilla!!" Nick shouted fearing the beast who called him his adopted father was badly hurt, all of a sudden, the second monster attacking Spain appered, a giant alligator known as Gator who bit Zilla on the leg and pulled him to the center of the street where Tarus gored him in the gut. "NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Nick yelled as Zilla howled in pain, then the cry of another beast filled the air, it didn't come from any of the monsters, it come from Komodothrax."I thought Komodothrax was dead" Mendel said. "I thought so too, but I'm glad she came in time." Nick said. "And by the way it looks the Z man is glad she's here too" Randy pointed out. Komodothrax shot her power breath at Gator, making him let go of Zilla's leg and cry out in pain. Zilla got up and slashed Tarus on the face then fired his power breath at the bull. Tarus falls to the ground, dead, Gator tries to run from the two but the army fires missles in his belly, killing him.

Zilla and Komodothrax nuzzled eachother's snouts before heading off to the coast. "Where do you think they're heading Dr. Tatopoulos?" Monique asked. "Probably to the island where they met" Nick said. "Aww, monster love" Randy said. "Mendel, send N.I.G.E.L to follow them." Elsie said. Doing so N.I.G.E.L.. followed the two, but Komodothrax's tail hit him and flung him into a building. "No N.I.G.E.L.!!!" Mendel shouted. "Oh my god they killed N.I.G.E.L.!" Randy shouted. "You bastards" N.I.G.E.L. said.

Meanwhile at Amity Park, Jack Fenton made a discovery just outside the city and brought it in the town square to show it off, a large egg, it was the size of the egg that Zilla hatched from. "Look at it people, a giant egg, it might be a ghost egg wouldn't that be exciting?" Jack said with pride. Suddenly the egg hatched to reveal a young Gyaos, who pounced on Jack and bit his shoulder, Jack screamed and some people tried to get the reptilian bat off him, even mayor Tucker.(A/N: this is set after Phantom Planet if you don't know)tThen from the sky a green baem of energy hits Gyaos in the back, making her let go of her prey, she and the humans looked up to see Danny Phantom, who fired a barrage of ecto-blast at Gyaos. The bat creature fired a sonic beam at Danny, who dogged it, barley, it left a gash in the ghost teen's left arm, Gyaos then flapped her wings creating a gust that sent Danny flying into a building, knocking him out. Gyaos then grabbed Dash and Kwan, who where at the wrong place at the wrong time, and dragged them into an ally. Danny woke in horror by the sounds of the two jocks screaming as Gyaos ate them. Danny flew towards the ally hoping he could at least save one of them, but it was too late, all thet was left of them where an arm from Dash, a leg from Kwan, two ears from the two of them, and a pool pf blood. Gyaos slashed Danny in the chest with her talons, then Danny grabbed her by the leg and threw her into a tanker truck and fired an ecto-beam at the truck, blowing it up throwing Gyaos to Danny, who charged his fist with ghost energy and punched her in the jaw. The sun broke from from the clouds and hit Gyaos, that and the fact Danny was attacking her, she flew away. "GET BACK HERE, YOU BITCH!!!!" Danny screamed, flying to Gyaos, who fired her sonic beam at a crane carrying a steel beam, making it fall on Danny. Gyaos flies away as Danny lies out cold, he woke to Sam's voice calling his name. "Sam?" Danny asked. His eye's opened and saw that he was in in a hospital bed. "Danny, you've been out for weeks" Sam said, holding holding her boy friends hand. "What about Gyaos?" Danny asked. "Well..."Tucker said turning his head to the T.V. in the room, it had the news and it showed Gyaos attacking the town of Peach Creek, she was at full size. "as you can see, the monster Gyaos is destroying Peach Creek" the reporter said, "there are only nine survivors." she added.

Meanwhile at Latveria in the castle of Victor VonDoom, there he sits at a table with five of the worst criminals, Destro, Cobra Commander, Vlad Plasmius, and the leader of the Xillian empire known only as "X". "Our plans will soon be fofilled." Doom said.


	3. Aftermath

Cyber Spartan:Last time, Komodothrax returns to Zilla's life, Gyaos destroied Peach Creek, and evil has united with each other. Now we continue the War of the Monsters.

* * *

The time is 11:45pm in Metropolis, those who where asleep woke to an earthquake, the streets opened up and lava spewed out as the rock monster, Obsidius rose from the volcano he made, an area of 40 blocks where set a blaze by the lava alone while Obsidius slammed his body through the Daily Planet, suddenly a blue streak rammed into the beast making it fly 10 whole blocks. Obsidius got up and stared at the one who hit him, the man of steel himself, Superman. "You're not going to attack this city on my watch" he said. Obsidius let out a roar of anger and hit Superman with a stream of lava this burned through Superman's cape and gave him a 3rd degree burn on his left arm and right leg. Obsidius, then smacked Superman with his massive arm, then finished off the rest of the city, then suddenly a bellowing roar echoed through the city, Obsidius turned around and saw King Cesar, who fired his eye beams at the magma creature's face, it was enough to drive Obsidius away, back into the earth, King Cesar then began to blow out some of the fires while Superman got back up to help put out the fires with his ice breath, one building was a raging inferno and a little girl was trapped at the top, Superman was busy with a fire that had Lois Lane trapped in a gass station, the girl had no choice, she jumped a 70 story drop, lucky for her King Cesar ran and caught her in time, he slided 16 blocks before stopping, then he put the girl down near a group of fire fighters. 2 hours past and the fires where put out and the lava was cooled, even the holes Obsidius dug where sealed. "I hope you can understand me" Superman said, "Thank you for helping me save the city" he said. King Cesar let out a roar of understanding and left Metropolis to Latveria, where only he knows that if he can destroy a major city there, he could halt the plans of Dr. Doom, and his alliance of evil..

Meanwhile at Amity Park, Tucker held a memorial ceremony for those killed in their sister city, Peach Creak. "As mayor, I feel it is my duty to give the nine survivors of Peach Creek's destruction at the hands of Gyaos" he said. Sitting behind him where Danny, Sam, and the nine survivors, one was short, but around Danny's age, and only had three hairs on his head, his name was Eddy, anotherone was tall, two months younger than Eddy, and he had a uni-brow, or as Eddy called it a "mono-brow", he was Ed, the third one was three months older than Eddy and Ed, he had a ski cap on, he was Edd, but his friends called him Double Dee, the fourth was Ed's little sister, she had a pink top and ear rings, she was about 11 years old, her name was Sarah, next to her was a boy with a retainer, he seemed really shy, his name was Jimmy, he was Sarah's age, then with a board with a crayon smiley face was a bald headed boy named Johnny, he was 13, then ther was a blue haired boy, about 15, he was from the country side of Rolisica, his name was Rolf, next to him was a boy, about the same age, he wore a red baseball cap and a green long sleeved shirt, he was hiding his face behind his cap to hide his anger and sadness about what happened , he was Kevin, the there was a blond haired girl, the same age as Double Dee, she was in a black T-shirt and a white tank top, her name was Nazz."Thank you for having us here"Double Dee said to Tucker. "No problem"Tucker replied."Eddy, I heard the army's coming, and it's my uncle's platoon"Ed said. "Really who is he?"Eddy asked. "Major Anthony Hicks is his name" Ed said with pride. "Yeah well, Tony Stark is my cousin" Eddy said.

The army came in, along with S.H.I.E.L.D., H.E.A.T., and the EDF, Major Hicks ran out of a chopper and looked around, Ed and Sarah ran to him. "Uncle Anthony!" they both said. "Hey, you two doing ok?" Hicks asked, "What about your parents?' he added. "It's just us and a few of our friends from school" Sarah said, she began to sob. "There there, don't cry you still have your brother Ed, and me" Hicks said. Unknown to them a ghost got out from the portal in Vlad's abandoned lab, he was a Spartan, he had a thick beard, and wore fighting armor, he died on the battle feild, his name was King Leonidas. "So this is the modern world?" he asked himself. Leonidas flew to where all the people were. Danny's ghost scence whent off as blue smoke poured out of his mouth, Sam took notice. "A ghost, here, now?" she began to panic. "Pardon me" a voice cried out, every one looked up and saw the floating Spartan over them. "That's something you don't see every day" Randy said.Danny changed into ghost form and flew up to him. "Who are you?" Danny asked. "I am Leonidas" Leonidas said, "Former king of Sparta and you are" he added. "I'm Danny Fenton, also known as Danny Phantom" Danny introduced himself. "Danny Phantom?" Leonidas said confused, "That isn't really imaginative" he pointed out (A/N: it is you know, the people from the show are real idiots for not getting that.)"Yeah, but it's easy to remember"Danny said. "So is just calling yourself the Phantom"Leonidas said. "True" Danny said embarassed."Well what is going on here?"Leonidas asked. "A city not far from here was attacked, only nine people survived" Danny said. "By who?"Leonidas asked. "Gyaos."Danny said in anger.

Meanwhile in the middle of the Indian Ocean, a titanic battle was going on between Zigra and Ebirah. Zigra shashed at Ebirah with his fins, while Ebirah clamped down on Zigra's neck with his pincers, the two wrestled with each other for an hour till they both where attacked by a giant dinosaur like creature who drained them of their very cells and DNA, the beast had the head of T-rex, with Triceratops horns, and an Ankylosaurus like tail, it was Biosaurus. All that was left of the two monsters was Zigra's bones which sank to the ocean, Biosaurus then swam towards Colombo, Sri Lanka.

* * *

Well this is where it gets good, I like to thank Kendell for his monster Biosaurus, and thanks to Dead Promises for giving me the idea of putting 300's King Leonidas in the story, but him being a ghost was my idea, next chapter Biosaurus attack Colombo and the mutants from Major Hicks's Monster Island. And a monster battle I know you all want to see, I'll give you a hint, the sky's the limit with both monsters 


	4. Eve of war

Last time Biosaurus made his apperance in my story and he's going to face off with my monster Rattlar, poor Colombo. Anyway thanks Kendell for Biosaurus, let's get it on!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Biosaurus reached the shores of Colombo and Zigra's and Ebirah's DNA taken effect, his claws changed to lobster claws and his head looked a lot like Zigra's, but he had his horns and his head looked like a mix of Zigra's and a T-rex's. He let out a roar that shook the ground and fired a fusion beam at several buildings, blowing them up, people ran screaming as he scooped a few of them up and asorbed their DNA, a squad of

F-22's swooped down from a U.S. naval base, and fired upon Biosaurus who with ease blown them up with a fusion beam, then he continued his attack on the city. Suddenly, the ground under Biosaurus broke away, and out from the earth came a giant rattlesnake, who hissed at Biosaurus, who in return roared at the snake and tried to bite him and asorb his DNA but the snake fired a heat beam at Biosaurus that was equal to Godzilla's, this startled Biosaurus who backed off but then fired his fusion beam at the rattlesnake, who went ungerground and came back up and bit Biosaurus on the left thigh, injecting Biosaurus with venom. The dinosaur hit the snake with his tail knocking him 2 whole miles, then Biosaurus fired the fusion beam, this time it hit, Biosaurus charged at the snake and gored the serpent with his horns, the rattlesnake hissed in pain, then it fired its heat beam at Biosaurus, forcing him to get off, the snake then wrapped around Biosaurus and bit down again, this time on the neck. Biosaurus began to get woozy from the venom, he tried to get the snake off by ramming into buildings, he managed to get him off. Biosaurus had enough of this, he ran off into the sea to deal with the venom in his blood. The rattlesnake who is named Rattlar hissed in victory then looked at the people and chose to leave them, humans never tasted good to him, so he when to the farm lands to eat the cattle.

Meanwhile at Amity Park, Danny just explained to Leonidas about what Gyaos did and about all the monster that lived on the planet, Leonidas was shocked that such powerful and deadly monsters exsist to day. "So where are the survivors?" Leonidas asked. "Down there" Danny said, pointing at the Peach Creek gang. Leonidas flew down to Kevin and looked at him. "You are trying to stay strong, yet your heart is full of rage and sorrow" he told Kevin. Kevin looked up at him with eyes of anger, "Not anymore, now I want that bitch dead" Kevin said, "I'll kill that god damn bird!!!" he shouted. "Kevin." Nazz said with consern. "Don't touch me!" Kevin shouted, smacking Nazz's hand. Suddenly and explosion whent off in the distance, and a shadow loomed over the city, it was Gyaos, she wanted revenge on Danny after the beating he gave her when she hatched, now she's full grown and she fired a sonic beam at several tanks and hit the crowd with a sonic boom, Danny and Leonidas flon after her and fired their ecto-beams, but they had little effect, Gyaos turned around and flown towards the two ghost, Danny used his ghostly wail, this had some effect on Gyaos, she shook her head and flown out of the way, suddenly a streak came and hit Gyaos in the chest, making her fall down and crash into a building, it was Rodan, who let out a screech and fired a heat beam at Gyaos. Everybody looked in releif and terror at Rodan. "What is that, another Gyaos?"Leonidas asked. "No, that's Rodan, he is one of the monsters the sorta protects the world" Danny said smugly. Gyaos got up and shreaked at Rodan who had a smug look on his face(A/N: don't ask me how Rodan can have a smug look on his face) she fired a sonic beam at Rodan, who dogged it, the two then started a dogfight in the skies over Amity Park, pecking, clawing, biting, and hitting eachother with their wings.

"Open fire!!"Hicks said. An airship came down, it was the Gontango, with Commander Douglas Gordon, and Shinichi Ozaki as the main gunner. "Fire maser." Gordon said. Ozaki pushed a button and fired the maser at Gyaos, Gyaos returned fire with a sonic beam, and hit the engines of the Gotango. "Damn it!" Gordon said. The Gotango fell down and hit the groud hard, lucky for the crew they didn't get hurt, Rodan fired a heat beam at Gyoas's back, then he dove his talons in her chest making her spurt out black blood. Gyaos thew Rodan off and flew to the people, she was hungry, she flew straight towards Nick, but she got hit by two beams one green the other blue. "The calvery has arrived" Randy said glad that Zilla and Komodothrax arrive. That was the last straw, Gyaos flew away, with Rodan in chasing after her, he was not done with her. Gordon and Ozaki along with the rest of the Gotango's crew got out, Gordon ran to the crowd and stopped in front of Double Dee. "Hey uncle Doug." Double Dee said a little shook up. "Uncle?" Eddy and Ed asked. "Yeah my uncle is in the EDF" Double Dee said. "Well, are you going to introduce me, Eddward?" Gordon asked. "oh yeah, Uncle Doug, this is Ed and Eddy, they're my friends."Double Dee said. "All three of you have the same names?"Gordon said confused. "They call me Double Dee"Double Dee said. "Oh" Gordon said. "Yeah it's kind of confusing" Double Dee said. Ed ran to Zilla and Komodothax and had a stupid smile on his face. "Cool, they look like the mutant salamanders from Bus Diver From Hadies!!" Ed shouted stupidly. Zilla tilted his head in confusion. "What?!" Mendel shouted. "Bus Driver From Hadies, it's a classic" Randy said. "I'm afraid to ask you why you know that." Mendel said. Leonidas and Danny landed next to Gordon and Double Dee, N.I.G.E.L. snuck up behind Leonidas, who freaked out at the sight of a robot. "Deamon!"Leonidas shouted in fear, he pulled out his sword. "Leonidas wait!" Danny shouted, but it was too late. "No N.I.G.E.L.!!" Mendel shouted. "Oh my god, they killed N.I.G.E.L.!!" Eddy shouted. "You bastard!"Ozaki shouted.

Meanwhile in Latveria, King Cesar got into the country, Cobra Commander, X, and Dr. Doom sent some solders and robots to destroy the monster god. While high above the planet, an alien craft enters the atmosphere, inside was a small army of Yatuja(predators) who were getting ready for war. And on monster island, all the mutations managed to escape after a storm.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's the third chapter next chapter get ready for Godzilla, King Kong and Gamera to make an apperance.


	5. Flash back

alright people, I been getting a lot of questions about what happened to the Kanker sisters when Gyaos attacked Peach Creek, well, this is a flash back chapter mixed with what is happening later on.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It is 10:00pm at the Park and Flush trailer park, the Kanker sisters were sitting outside looking at pictures of who else but the Eds, little did they nowm that 6 hours earlier at Amity Park, the Shadow of Evil woke up from her slumber, but thanks to one ghost boy, her plans to destroy Amity Park were foiled, but here in Peach Creek there is no hero to protect the city, it is a sitting duck for a monster like Gyaos, who landed outside in the woods near the trailer park, Gyaos looked at the trailers, she could smell the food being cooked and the people cooking them, the last time she ate, it was back at Amity Park, she licked her lips in delight and let out a low growl.

"What the hell was that"May asked.

"I don't know May but I don't like it"Lee said.

"Dad, get the shot gun, something's out here!" Marie shouted

Thier dad came out, he had buck teeth like May, blue hair like Marie, and it covers his eyes like Lee, he was holding a shot gun, his daughters never lied to him, so he knew something was going on, he walked up to a bush Gyaos was hiding behind, she was waiting for him to get closer, so she could pounce on him and have a snack before she had her feast of the trailer park.

"Get out from there or I'll shoot!" Mr. Kanker demanded.

Gyaos thought,"Well if you say so", and flow up from the bush and fired a sonic beam, cutting off Mr. Kanker's left arm. Mr. Kanker sreamed in pain, attracting the attention of all the ter residents of the park, the women and children screamed along with the Kankers at the sight of Gyaos eating Mr. Kanker.

"DAD!!!"the Kankers shouted.

Gyaos got up into the air, fireing a barrage of sonic beams at people and trailers. It was only an hour but durring that time Gyaos killed all but the Kankers, who hid in a storm drain till morning by then they ran out and ran towards the cul-de-sac, to warn the others, the Eds and the others were at the ally, all of the sudden the Kankers ran at them screming in terror.

"KANKERS!!!"Eddy and Ed shouted.

"Something's wrong"Double Dee said.

"MONSTER...ATTACKED...TRAILER PARK!!!!!!"the Kankers screamed

"Monster, don't tell me that you two dorks dressed Ed up as a monster again"Kevin asked Eddy and Double Dee.

"I didn't, Eddy"Double Dee said

"Don't look at me" Eddy defended.

Suddenly sirens went off.

"What could that be?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't know Jimmy." Sarah said.

A lound cry fills the sky, it was Gyaos, who was at full size and began to attack the neighborhood, fireing her sonic beam at houses, she swooped down at Rolf's house and ate all of the animals, when the kids got out from the ally, they saw Rolf's mom and dad hanging from Gyaos's mouth along with Wilfred and Victor. Rolf screamed in terror looking at his family getting eaten, everyone got out of their houses, big mistake, Gyaos snached them up and ate them before turning her attention to the kids.

"Mother of God!"Double Dee said in a horrified voice.

"It's the Mutant Deamon Lunch Lady!!!"Ed screamed.

The kids ran to the dump with Gyaos casually walking behind them, she snached Lee up first, then May, last she got Marie, lucky for the rest of the kids, they got to the dump and hid well in the van. After an hour Gyaos got bored and attacked Peach Creek.

END FLASHBACK

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We meet Biosaurus who was resting on an island not far from where he fought Rattlar, he was still weakend from the venom but he was getting better, and he was gettng into his other form, he grew wings like Ghidorah's, his skin changed to look more like Destoroyah's, his tail looked more like Destoroyah's, and he grew Godzilla like spines, Biosaurus was getting stronger and one thing was on his mond, revenge, but Rattlar was changing too, he is in an underwater canyon, and he is feeding off the radiation from a submarine.

Meanwhile, in another part of the world, in the Atlantic ocean a huge beast is waking up from his slumber, he had a head like an octopus's, a body like a human's, and dragon's wings, he was Cthulhu, the anti-god as called by some who believe. The titan let out a booming roar."I LIVE!!!!" he said(A/N: yes Cthulhu can talk)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I answered your questions hopefully, well next chapter I promise Godzilla, Kong, and Gamera will show up in the story, and Rattlar vs Biosaurus part two and Cthulhu vs Superman and Ironman


	6. First Strike

Hey people, last time we had Cthulhu woke up from his slumber, Biosaurus reached his adult state, and Rattlar asorbed the energy from a submarine, lets see what is going on now.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cthulhu marched along the sea bed headdiing towards Gotham City, there the Daily Planet's two best reporters, Clark Kent and Lois Lane, were reporting on a huge business merger between Stark Enterprises and Wayne Industries.

"As you all may know, Stark and Wayne are the two biggest names in the corperate world" proclaimed the one and only Tony Stark a.k.a. Ironman.

"And the names Wayne and Stark alone are the two wealthies families in the free world, especally since Vlad Masters is gone" Bruce Wayne added.

"Also we have been informed that Gotham's sister city, Metropolis was attacked by the monster Obsidius so we would like a moment of silence for the people and hope they can repair the damages" Tony put in.

Suddenly a large earthquake shakes the city, windows shatter and fall into the crowd, Clark moves at superhuman speed and removes his , underneath, was his Superman outfit he flew over the people and burned away the glass with his heat vision, Tony and Bruce snuck out in seperate directions to change in their outfits, when they returned they where Batman and Ironman and they helped the man of steel out. Then everyone heard a voice cry out.

"The mighty Cthulhu has returned!"

"What the hell was that?"Ironman asked

"I don't know but I don't like it." Superman said.

"Who or whatever it is it sounds big" Batman said.

Then the owner of the voice appeared, it was Cthulhu, who shot purple beams out of his eyes at a building, blowing it up, Superman and Ironman flown to the anti-god and fired at him with their beams.

"Arrgh!" Cthulhu roared, "I am not yet strong enough to fight beings"

Saying that Cthulhu ran back to the sea, after hitting Superman and Ironman with his arm. (A/N: I know Cthulhu didn't really fight but I got to put a lot in this chapter)

Meanwhile deep beneath the sea of Japan, the monster Gamera felt a great disterbance in earth's mana, along with Mothra who was on Infant Island, King Kong on Farro Island, and Baragon who was deep underground. Mothra got the Shobijin to get on her as she flew to Amity Park so the twin faries can talk to Ozaki, and Gordon, the only two people outside Infant Island Mothra trust. But the Guardians of the Earth are not the only monsters who felt the disturbance, the king of monsters felt it, he smiled as he swam to where he felt the mana of a powerful creature who was heading towards Las Vegas, the beast in question the Red King.

Mothra was not the only monster heading to Amity Park, Rattlar felt Zilla and Komodothrax there and wan't a fight, and following him was Biosaurus, who wan't revenge and those two will be there first, but everyone would be distracted by Godzilla and Red King who are heading on a collision coarse in Vegas to notice the to titans who are heading there.

Meanwhile at Amity Park.

"I need tanks, jets, masers, attack helicopters, VTOL planes, rocket artillery, tandem rotors, and send the M.O.G.E.R.A. and Garuda I want those damn monsters stopped!!" Hicks said.

"I think I should go." Danny said.

"Wait Danny," San said with concern, "those two will kill you"

"I have to" Danny said, "if I don't, inocent people will die, I can't let it happen again"

With that, Danny kissed Sam and began to fly off.

Suddenly, a firey explosion erupts at the shore line and a loud hiss echos through out the city.

"Maybe I should stay here" Danny said.

"Yeah you should" Leonidas said, pulling out his sword.

Zilla and Komodothrax both roared at the explosion.

"On second thought get M.O.G.E.R.A. and Garuda here" Gordon said.

"Yeah, I think we need them here more" Hicks agreed.

The one who caused the explosion was Rattlar who slithered to Zilla and Komodothrax, the two lizrds growled at the serpent who spit venom at Zilla, who got out of the way and the venom hit a building, making the building melt.

"Good lord it sipts acid!" Double Dee shouted.

"That must be the rattlesnake who fought Biosaurus in Sri Lanka" Nick commented, "but it was supposed to be 300ft long, that is three times that size, and I never heard it spit acid."

"Whatever it is we can stop it, OPEN FIRE" Hicks shouted as tanks, masers, and helicopters fired upon Rattlar.

Zilla bit down on Rattlar's neck, who hissed in pain and hit Zilla with his tail. Komodothrax fired her heat beam at the snake who ducked under it and hit the Komodo Dragon with his own heat beam. Danny fired a barrage of ecto-beams at Rattlar and used his ghostly whail, Leonidas fired an ecto-beam of his own from his sword. Rattlar simply fired his heat beam at the army and ghost taking a whole block with them.

Meanwhile in Latveria King Cesar felt the presence of another threat to the world, far greater than Dr. Doom, it was Cthulhu, King Cesar left and whent to wher the anti-god was, he must not let Cthulhu get to his100.

Elsewhere in Las Vegas, Red King and Godzilla reached the city and got ready to fight until Rodan and Gyaos shown up with their seemingly never ending dog fight, it was goig to be a tag team.

And a hundred miles from Amity Park, Biosaurus kept on with is path to his enemy, Rattlar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All I have to say is the next chapter is Biosaurus vs Rattlar vs Zilla and Komodothrax, King Cesar vs Cthulhu, and Red King and Gyaos vs Godzilla and Rodan, LET THE BODIES HIT THE FLOOR.


	7. tag team

Alright boys and girls hers is the chapter you all have been waiting for, Godzilla finally fights, this is the first of three chapters, each have epic fights,

happening around the same time about a half-hour difference well here we go. A/N: also I'll translate what all the monsters say from now on. it will be like this:

Godzilla: I dare you to try and beat me.

Rattlar: Careful what you ask for.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's 12:00pm in Las Vegas and Red King arrived and began tearing down buildings, the army sent masers, and tanks to fire a barrage at the beast who simply stomped on them. Red King let out a loud roar and threw a casino at a jet and slammed his tail into the Golden Nugget.

Suddenly, a blue beam of heat hit Red King pushing him back and a loud roar filled the air, it was the king himself, Godzilla. The two monsters stared eachother down, and growled. Red King charged at Godzilla but was hit by Gyaos.

Godzilla: What the?

The king of monsters turned to a cloud of dust and saw Rodan fly out.

Rodan: Hey big G, you throw'n a party?

Godzilla: With you here it is, loks like you brought a date.

Gyaos and Red King got back up.

Rodan: Yeah, I got one of those phsycos.

Red King: Who the hell are you?

Rodan: I am Rodan, bitch!

Gyaos: Shall we dance?

Rodan: Are there any good looking females around?

Gyaos let out a screech of anger at Rodan.

Godzilla: You always had a way with ladies.

Rodan: Yeah, I know. Well pick a partner G.

Rodan flies towards Gyaos and hits her with his heat beam right in the chest and Gyaos scratches the stone age flier with her claws. Godzilla made short work with Rad King, who was running from the King of Monsters after Godzilla knocked out one of Red King's teeth.

Godzilla: Get back here!!!

Godzilla grabbed Red King by the tail and threw him into the Imperial Palace and Flamingo, then obliterated Red King with his atomic breath. Meanwhile Rodan and Gyaos were fighting on the ground, pushing eachother into buildings, it was about all they could do(they have wings duh) suddenly an earthquake shook underneath them and the earth rose beneath Gyaos and...

Anguirus: Hey guys what I miss?!

Godzilla: Your just in time for us to...

Sudenly all four monsters' eyes glow blue

Godzilla: Whoa, did you feel that mana?!

Rodan: Whoever it is he's over wher I saw Zilla.

Anguirus: Can Zilla be that strong.

Godzilla: No it's not Zilla, but whoever it is, I want to fight him.

Rodan: Same here!

Anguirus: Not after I get there first.

Gyaos(thinking): Good now I can get out of here.

Gyaos flies to the east while Godzilla, Rodan, and Anguirus head off to Amity Park, they will be there by tomorrow Godzilla said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright, next chapter Rattlar vs Biosaurus part 2 of 4 then the next chapter King Cesar vs Cthulhu part 1 of 2.


	8. Gift of Gab

Here it is RVB part 2 so let's go!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The time is 12:15 in Amity Park, Zilla and Komodothrax were worn out from fighting Rattlar who was having more trouble fighting Danny and Leonidas. Suddenly a spiral beam that was a mix of a single heat beam, lightning and micro oxygen hit Rattlar in the back, who hissed in pain.

Rattlar: Who's the dead monster?!

It was Biosaurus.

Biosaurus: Me.

Rattlar: Biosaurus!!!

Biosaurus: Rattlar!!!

the two monsters charged at each other, Rattlar fired his heat ray at Biosaurus's left claw, blowing it off, the DNA theif fired his fusion beam in anger, Rattlar goes underground and comes up to headbutt Biosaurus in the gut.

Biosaurus: OOOOFFFF!!!!

Rattlar: Take that.

Biosaurus: DAMN YOU!!!

Rattlar bit down on Biosaurus's left leg, injecting the monster with his new acid venom that began to eat away at Biosaurus's flesh.

Biosaurus: You think that can hurt me.

Biosaurus blew off his leg and his claw grew back.

Biosaurus: Give it time and my leg will grow back.

Rattlar: Not if I kill you first.

"What are they saying?" Gordon asked.

"You're expecting one of us to know monster language?" Hicks said.

"GRAVY!!!!!!" Ed shouted moronically

"That's what their saying?" Mendel said confused.

"No, Ed just says that when he thinks something is cool" Hicks said.

"Well Rattlar is saying that he's going to kill Biosaurus and Biosaurus says that he's going to kill Rattlat and destroy the city" Double Dee said.

"You can understand them?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, I don't know why but I can understand monster talk, like when Gyaos attacked, I heard her say how she's going to destroy the world"Double Dee said.

Biosaurus stabbed Rattlar in the chest and fired his fusion beam in the snakes gut. Rattlar spat up blood and fell down. Biosaurus thought he won and began to attack the city untill a green beam and a blue beam hit him in the back.

Zilla: Hey!!! Leave the humans alone.

Komodothrax: Yeah what they do to make you want to kill them.

Biosaurus: They have DNA, just like you two.

Zilla: Back off. (he charged his heat beam)

Biosaurus: Bring it.(leg grows back)

Suddenly Rattlar gets back up and hits Biosaurus with his heat beam.

Biosaurus: Still alive?!

Biosaurus grabbed Rattlar by the throut with his tail and threw him into a building and fired his fusion beam at the snake and the building fell on top of Rattlar.

Biosaurus: Now was I?

Zilla: Stay behind me Komi.

"Rattlar's dead." Randy shouted.

"No, I can feel his life force somehow." Double Dee said.

"Eddward, are you sure" Gordon asked.

"Have I ever lied with a serious face?" Double Dee said,"I feel connected to him somehow"

Suddenly a huge spiked ball hit Biosaurus in the jaw.

Komodothrax: What was that?

The ball turned out to be Anguirus in his thunderball state.

Anguirus: HELLLLO AMITY PARK!!!!!

Rodan and Godzilla follow.

Rodan: Tell me again G, why are we friends with him?

Godzilla: I don't know, he just started to hang out with us.

Zilla: Great... Godzilla!!!

Godzilla: The one and only.

Biosaurus: I'm out of here, I did what I need to do, kill Rattlar and now I'm gone.

Biosaurus flies away to the desert while Mothra flies in from the beach.

Meanwhile King Cesar and Cthulhu met, they stared each other down.

"Well, if it isn't King Cesar" Cthulhu said.

King Cesar: You will not cause the terror you caused 500,000 years ago Cthulhu.

"I beg to differ" Cthulhu said.

King Cesar: One shall stand, one shall fall!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well this is longer than the last two, next time, it is King Cesar vs Cthulhu, notice that I didn't tell the location, it will be a secret till the next chapter. See ya.


	9. Clash of the Titans

NOW HERE IT IS KING CESAR VS CTHULHU!!!!!!!!! the battle of gods!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The time is 12:30 on a small island in the Atlantic ocean Cthulhu was resting and growing in power, his skin became hard as dimond, his hands became more claw like, the tenticles that covered his mouth grew longer and the suction cups gotten claws on them to rip into his foes.

"Soon" Cthulhu said to himself, I will be at full power and I will rule this universe" Cthulhu smiled and chuckled at the thought, he could see millions of humans running, and the heroes who are foolish enough to challange him getting killed. Suddenly twin beams hit Cthulhu in the back, it was King Cesar.

Cthulhu and King Cesar stared their opponent down, Cthulhu chuckled as the Guardian of Okanowa got into his fighting style, making his hands clawed and he was crouched down.

""You actually think you can beat me?" Cthulhu asked.

King Cesar: You won't escape justice this time Cthulhu, you will pay for what you did.

"He he he" Cthulhu chuckled, "You'll die now"

Cthulhu fired his eye beams at King Cesar, missing, King Cesar returned fire with his own eye beams and came up with an uppercut, Cthulhu grabbed King Cesar by the tail and threw him into the jungle then the anti-god fired his eye beams at the guardian, who jumped out of the way.

"STAY DOWN" Cthulhu bellowed.

King Cesar: Make me!

Cthulhu roared and hit Cesar with a jump kick and punched him in the face. King Cesar got back up and hit Cthulhu with a sweep kick, knocking him down, Cesar then picked up Cthulhu by the tenticles and spun around and threw him into the volcano and fired his eye beams at the sea beast, Cthulhu layed motionless, King Cesar thought he won and walked off but Cthulhu got back up and threw a bolder at the guardian. Cthulhu fired his eye beams at King Cesar, this time making contact, Cesar got down on one knee, he looked up and saw Cthulhu flying at him at full speed and punching him in the throut. King Cesar grabed his throut making a choking noise, Cthulhu grabbed his foe by the face and threw him into the ground. The two monsters grappled for an hour till Cthulhu threw Cesar into the sea, a cruse ship passed by.

"Look out there" a male passenger said.

"Wow, King Cesar" a crew member said.

"But who's that?" the passenger asked pointing at Cthulhu.

"MMMM, lunch!" Cthulhu smiled as he swam to the ship, people began to panic as Cthulhu shot his tenticles grabbed hold of them drawing them up to his mouth.

King Cesar got up and saw in horror as the humans he swore to protect got eaten.

King Cesar: Cthulhu you bastard, I'll kill you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cesar jumped on top of Cthulhu clawing at his eyes, the anti-god covered his eyes as King Cesar snarled and roared at him.

"GET OFF!!!!!!" Cthulhu yelled. He fired his eye beams in Cesar's face knocking him out, Cthulhu hovered over him.

"Damn, still not strong enough" Cthulhu growled, "Next time Cesar" he walks away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Meanwile over Amity Park the Yatuja ship aproaches closer to their target...Double Dee.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will Cthulhu get to his full power? What are the Yatuja? Are they friends or foes? And what about Doom and his Alliance, what is their plan? And last but not least, what is so important about Double Dee, is his ability to understand monster speak a talent he can use to save the world? Wait for the next chapter and find out!!!!


	10. The Real Enemy

here's the new chapter

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We are at Latveria where Dr. Doom is pacing around his throne room mad at a news report, the T.V shown Gigan attacking Cleavland, Ohio.

"X!!!!!!!!!" Doom shouted.

X came in the room with a "what the hell do you want" look on his face.

"What?!" X said annoied.

"Care to explain that?" Doom asked, pointing at the T.V., X saw the monster he controled attacking the city.

"I have no idea why he's attacking" X paused "COBRA!!!!!!!" he and Doom yelled.

Cobra Commander walked in humming a tune, X didn't like that and punched him in the face.

"DID YOU SEND GIGAN OUT TO ATTACK A CITY?!!!!!" X shouted

"Yeah" Cobra Commander said rubbing his chin.

Doom walked up to Cobra Commander and pointed his plasma gauntlet at his face, the energy shined off his mask.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you for ruining our plans Doom said with venom in his voice

"Because I have man power" Cobra Commander whimpered.

"Destro can take over" Doom said.

Just then the T.V. shown G.I. Joe fighters attacking Gigan, who was shooting his cluster beam at them.

"On second thought Gigan can take out G.I. Joe for us" Doom said, making Cobra Commander sigh in relief.

Meanwhile at Cleavland, Gigan managed to destroy G.I. Joe's sky station and he left Sgt. Slaughter, Duke, Snake-Eyes, Scarlett, Lady Jaye, and a new recruit for G.I. Joe, a M-base mutant in a all green suit and helmet with a golden visor code named, the Master Chief, helping them fight was a Texas ranger who was on vacation, named Cordell Walker, they fired only plaster rifles and bazookas.

"Can anyone call for some damn back up!!!" Slaughter yelled.

"What the hell do you think I'm doing?" Duke shouted with a communicator in his hand, "We need back up, repeat we need..." he ducks under Gigan's laser blast which hit a building, "Just get the EDF to send M.O.G.E.R.A. here ASAP!" Duke shouted.

A boy and his mother where running down the streets, suddenly a a water tower on top of a building fell down to them the boy froze in fear before the mother knew it, the tower was six feet above the boy she screamed and Master Chief ran at lightning speed and grabbed the boy and pulled him out of the way before the child was crushed, MC (Master Cheif for short) returned the boy to his mother.

"Mommy" The boy said, hugging his mother, who looked at MC.

"Thank you" she said.

"You're welcome, now you and your son go to some place safe" MC said.

Gigan flew over the city sending a barrage of cluster blasts down to the city, suddenly twin purple beams hit the cyborg alien causing it to fall on top of Browns Stadium. The monster got up to see who attacked him, and saw a giant robot, the M.O.G.E.R.A., who fired a partical beam out of its eyes, Gigan returned fire with a laser beam, which hit, M.O.G.E.R.A. fired two spiral missiles into the eye of the cyborg, Gigan howled in pain and charged at the robot, which was not built to fight in close range combat. Gigan cut off the robot's arms but M.O.G.E.R.A fired a maser into Gigan's gut, being that near the maser, it left a hole in Gigan's stomach, the cyborg looked at the hole, then at M.O.G.E.R.A. then the cyborg fell dead, not before shooting his killer in the power core with a cluster blast. M.O.G.E.R.A. became unstable and blew up, making most of the buildings that were not hit by the explosion crumble. G.I. Joe and Walker looked around and a chopper came down to pick them up, followed by a group of releif plaines.

"Where is S.H.E.L.D. headquaters I found these" Duke Walker said holding the symbols for COBRA and Dr Doom.

"So, they teamed up" Duke said.

"But how did they get Gigan?" Scarlett asked.

"Yeah, I thought only aliens could get him" Lady Jaye pointed out.

"Well I guess we have a war on our hands" Slaughter said with Snake Eyes nodding.

"I hope you're wrong Slaughter, if they had Gigan who knows if they have any more monsters" Duke said with a scared tone.

Meanwhile at Amity Park, the army, S.H.E.L.D., Zilla, and Komodothrax were about to fight Godzilla, Rodan, and Anguirus, neither team worried about Rattlar who was still out, suddenly they all here Mothra's cry. Everyone looked up to see the divine goddess of peace and love, Mothra, who landed to let the Shobijin talk with the humans and she will talk with the monsters, neither of them know that the two groups are going to be difficult to pursuade to work together.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well another short chapter I know but it was good I'm glad with it, next two chapters are going to be in the humor catagory as Mothra and the Shobijin try to pursuade the monsters and humans to work together, inspired by the scene from Ghidorah the three headed monster


	11. Problem with Humans

Last time, it was Gigan vs G.I. Joe

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Shobijin walked up to Gordon, Nick Fury, and Hicks.

"Why are you ands Mothra here? Gordon asked

"A great evil is about to awaken and already the terrible events are taking place." The Shobijin said together.

"What evil?" Double Dee asked from behind Gordon.

" Well right now COBRA, Dr. Doom, Vlad Plasmius, Lex Luthor, and the Xillens teamed up to take over the world, and they are capturing most of the monsters of the world" the twins replied.

"Taking over the world with monsters" Hicks said.

"Not really original" Randy put in.

"True but it is effective" Fury pointed out.

"That's not all" the Shobijin said, "the monster Cthulhu has risen" they added.

"What's a Cthulhu?" Elsie asked.

"Cthulhu?!" Leonidas shouted in terror, "You mean the beast that destroied Atlantis?"

The twins nodded. Leonidas was freaking out, he could remember the stories his elders told him about Cthulhu killing men women and children, he was a sadistic being, that's all Leonidas knew about that beast.

"Leo, you alright" Danny asked turning back into human form.

"Cthulhu!" the Spartan said.

"Sounds like a real baddie." Tucker said.

"He's one of the worst but greater evils will come" The Shobijin said coldly.

"Is there any way we could fight Cthulhu?" Sam asked.

"Or for that matter can we stop the combined forces of COBRA, Dr. Doom, Vlad Plasmius, Lex Luthor, and the Xillens?" Double Dee put in.

"Well there is one way you can stop all the evils that will befall the planet." The Shobijin said.

"What is it?" Hicks asked

"If all of you, the Guardian Monsters, Angurius, Rodan, Rattlar, and Godzilla team up" The twins said, not knowing the uproar they would start.

"Let me think about that." Fury said, "No way in hell" he said coldly.

"Yeah" Gordon said, "If it was just the Guardians, I'll be up for it, but not any of those monsters, maybe Zilla and Komodothrax but no Godzilla" he explained.

"I much rather leave for the Ghost Zone" Danny brought up.

"But not the world is in danger but many other worlds are in danger, and many people will get hurt" The Shobijin begged.

"I think we should team up with them" Double Dee said.

"What?" Leonidas shouted.

"Well the monsters have just as much to lose as we do, if we work together we might just settle this "war" we have with them" Double Dee pointed out.

"Are you nuts Sock Head?!" Eddy yelled, "They'll kill us as soon as we stop the threats, I say every man for himself."

"You know, the monsters might be to busy with protecting their homes, they might forget all about us if we do stop this Cthulhu" Nick said.

all of them got into a big arguement which started a free for all between Loenidas and Ozaki, making the Shobijin sigh with stress.

"I hope Mothra has better luck with the monsters" one of the Shobijin said to her sister.

"You kidding," the other said, "Godzilla, Angurius, and Rodan hate the humans as much these guys hate the monsters"

they both sighed.


	12. Monster Troubles, or Not?

Well the Shobijin have their trouble, lets see if Mothra has better luck

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mothra landed ontop of a building infront of Godzilla. The Monster King looked at her with disgust, not that she beat him in over half the fights they had but because she cared about humans, this won't go well.

Godzilla: What do you want?

Mothra: Wait till the other Guardian Monsters come.

Angurius: The Guardian Monsters?

Rodan: This must be big.

Zilla: No joke.

The earth shakes and Baragon comes up from the ground, Kong climbed up from the sea and Gamera flew down with King Cesar, bloodied, in his arms.

Mothra: What happened?

Cesar: Cthulhu attacked me.

Godzilla: Cthulhu? Is he the guy whose mana I've been feeling?

Gamera: Yes, Cthulhu is not one to be taken likely, he feels strong now but wait till he's at full power, it will feel like he's a whole planet.

Rattlar got back up and heard Gamera's remarks.

Rattlar: Damn! That powerful?

Baragon: Indeed.

Mothra: Who are you?

Rattlar: I'm Rattlar, and you must be Mothra?

Mothra: Yes, and now I will tell you my message.

Gamera: Must we get them, they hate humans too much.

Mothra: Yes but they can be strong allies.

Godzilla: What does the humans have to with this.

Mothra: Well, there will be a lot of evils coming to devistate the universe in the next two years, and the only way is if all of us and any other monsters who joins us teams up with the humans.

Rodan: What?

Godzilla: Well, let me think about it.. (he scratches his chin) NO!!!

Mothra: But...

Rodan: The guy said "NO" and I happen to agree.

Angurius: Yeah, we always had problems with humans, why should we care if they die.

Rodan: That's right, I'll fly away when danger gets to me.

Godzilla: Let the little pest die I say.

Rattlar: The world would be better off without them, I mean they are nothing more than violent, stupid little creatures, that ruin the planet.

Baragon: The lad has a point.

Gamera: Baragon?!

Kong: Yeah we would be better off without the humans.

Gamera: Kong?!

Zilla: Come on humans are not all bad.

Komodothrax: Yeah, they might be a little (she spins her eyes like a crazy person's) but they are not as bad as you guys are saying.

Mothra: Atleast you two are on our side.

Godzilla: Come on Mothra, Zilla lives with humans and Komodothrax is just grateful for the humans helping her fight that giant turtle.

Rodan: Like Rattlar said, humans are violent alright why should we risk our lives for them.

Cesar: You say humans are violent, are we so differant?

the anti-human monsters hung their heads in shame.

Cesar: They wish to be a good species, they wish to be, I see good in them (looking at Double Dee) that child down there, only 16 and he is far more wise than human adults, and he has the gift, along with other humans in that crowd I see they might help us save the earth.

Mothra: Well guys?

Godzilla: I'm in.

Rodan: Same here.

Angurius: And if Godzilla and Rodan are in then I'm in.

Kong and Baragon: We always been in.

Rattlar looked at Double Dee, feeling that their mana is about the same.

Rattlar: I'm in, but are the humans going to be in, that kid you were looking at, looked like he isn't happy, plus the adults are having a free for all.

Godzilla: Humans, they're dumb as monsters.

The monsters all sighed

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yep, the monsters are in but will the humans, well the Yatuja are about to make their apperance and a little game for you all, guess which monsters are going to fight, hint it wont be any of the monsters in this chapter


	13. Avatar?

Now enter the Yatuja

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While the humans fought the monsters sat back and watched, suddenly a space ship just appeared in the sky, like it came out of a cloak, Leonidas and Ozaki stopped fighting looking at the ship, which landed.

"It's the Xillien's" Randy screamed.

"No," Monique said, "None of their ships look like that"

"It's Evil Tim" Ed shouted randomly

the ship landed and opened, at first it seemed that nobody was in it ubtil a clicking noise filled the air and three red dots, in the formation of a triangle appeared on Double Dee's shirt, making the teen jump.

"Are you Eddward Gordon of Hunting ground 41987?" a voice asked.

"Who said that" Double Dee paniced.

"Whoever you are leave my nephew alone if you refuse to show yourself" Gordon got in front of his family with his sword drawn.

the alien who spoke turned off his cloak, to reveal that he was about seven feet, he had grey dredlocks, a red cape, armor with strange markings and a mask on with the same markings.

"I am Altex, elder of the Dark Blade Clan of the Yatuja Empire" the predator spoke.

"What brings you here?" Nick asked.

"All planets are in danger" Altex said

"We kinda know that" Randy said.

"Yes but do you know that the Xillens are serching for a type of crystal that can create a whole army of any monster they choose, like Orga, or Gigan." another voice cried out.

even more Yatuja de-cloak, the one who spoke walked up, he had black dredlocks, similar armor but with no markings, and his mask was off to show what their kind look like, they look like something from a horror movie, red eyes, mandebles, and a face that make them look like they're pissed all the time.

"I am Wolf, alpha male and econd in comand" the younger predator said.

"Why do you want Double Dee?" Eddy asked, his voice shaky from fear.

"He's an avatar" Altex said.

"Avatar?" the humans questioned

"That means he's a human who can talk with monsters and have mana simalar to one monster, a demi-god" the shobijin said.

"So I'm not crazy" Double Dee asked.

"Yes, and you are the first avatar in 5,000 earth years" Wolf said, kneeling at Double Dee's feet.

"Wow, I gonna make a buck off this if it kills me!!" Eddy shouted

"Cool, I wonder which monsteris my demi-god, maybe it's Godzilla, or zilla, no wait maybe it's Rodan!!" Double Dee said excited.

Rattlar laied down infront of Double Dee and hissed softly, making the avatar jump.

"You're my demi-god?" Double Dee asked.

Rattlar nodded

"Ahhh, you are the avatar of the thunder serpent" Altex said.

"Huh" Double Dee asked.

"In time you'll know"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you go, Double Dee is an avatar, and I don't mean Air Bender, well some other characters in this story will turn out to be avatars also, who they are? you have to find out and if you wanna guess ask butI wont tell you if you're right


	14. friend or foe?

another flash back, here's Rattlar's origin story, features Black Scorpion, set two ago

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two Texas rangers whent to investigate a series of cattle disappearances around a fissure that appeared after an earthquake. The two of them came across a dead cow, its flesh removed, like acid ate it away.

"What the hell?" One ranger shouted, trying to control his horse who got spooked by the sight.

"I think the army might needs to get here, look at this" the other ranger said pointing at a huge hole.

"God almighty!! Jack get the EDF on the phone!"

"I'm doing that Rick" Jack said pulling out a cell phone.

a week later the EDF sent a squad over, including Gordon.

"So who's Rick Morris" Gordon asked

"I am sir, and sorry for getting you guys tied up, since you have your hands full with the Disastroid" Rick apologized.

"Hey, I'm in the anti monster division, I don't handel giant space rocks, unless it has a monster inside it" Gordon smiled, he was happy that he was pulled off his old mission of looking for some fish creature in Korea's Hann River.

Along with Gordon was Doctor Kajou Kaito, Majior David Scar, and Bruce Norris.

"So what are we facing, Godzilla, giant ants, or Nosferatra?" Bruce asked.

"Nosferatra?" Jack asked

"That's what we called the giant bat that attacked Paris durring the Tachyon invasion back in 2000." Kajou said.

"Why that?" Rick asked

"We discovered it's DNA is related to vampire bats and nosferatu is an old was of saying vampire" Kajou informed.

"Anyway we got to find out what's been killing the cattle" Gordon interupted.

Kajou picked up some pictures of different dead cattle that have been found as well as two corpses.

"Oh god!" Kajou gasped "we have a big problem"

"What?" Jack said with a shaky voice

"We have two monsters" Kajou replied

Everyone's eyes widened

"Say that again" Gordon said.

suddenly the ground shakes violently and a giant black scorpion rose from a huge crevass and roared

"Black Scorpion!!" Bruce shouted in terror

the scorpion tore down buildings and grabbed hold of people ready to eat them, the EDF agents could hear one man scream in pain as the scorpion dug his stinger in his chest cavity

"Get the army here now!!" Gordon shouted, the only thing he was afraid of was scorpions, that whent double for the Black Scorpion, when he was a kid he lived in the town where Black Scorpion first attacked, and left him to take care of his little brother and sister.

the earth shook again and a giant rattlesnake rose from the ground and hissed at the sky,it was 300ft and had black skin with a red daimond pattern on it's back

"That is one big snake" Rick said

"It looks like a rattlar" Kajou explained

"Rattlar?" David asked

"Rattlars are a speaces of prehistoric rattlesnakes, but that must be a mutant cause rattlars only grew up to 25ft in length" Kajou pointed out

"Great another giant mutant dino" Bruce said

the black scorpion grabbed the snake by the throut with its claw and dragged it down for a sting, but the snake hit the giant bug on the head with its rattle, the two monsters began to destroy the city in their stuggle

"Go Rattlar, kill that bug" Gordon shouted while the others looked at him like he was crazy

"Doug, you okay?" David asked

"If that snake kills the Black Scorpion I'll leave it alone until it attacks another city"

"Alright..."Kajou said "you would forsake the lives of an entire city to see a bug get sqashed"

"You have no idea what Black Scorpion done to me and my family" Gordon said

Rattlar slammed Black Scorpion into the ground and fired an atomic ray cooking the prehistoric terror from the inside of it's shell, the serpent then began to swallow the scorpion whole

"So it came here to eat Black Scorpion" Kajou said

"I guess he won't attack the rest of the city" Gordon smiled, "the damn bug deserved what he got"

Rattlar finished his meal and burrowed away he didn't seem to care for humans at all unless they got in his way, this will show again in two years.

end flash back

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We are on a deserted highway by the ocean, a young man was riding on his motorcycle, in the ocean catching up with him was a shadow of a large beast.

"You feel that mana bud," the stranger asked, "the monsters over in Amity Park will surely give us a challangeing fight"

a loud raor comes up from the water, are these two friends or foe?


	15. Enter Justin, Spino and Sadavar

now allow me to introduce you to some new allies but for which side

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Latveria a Cobra solder walks up to Doom and the other villains

"Sirs" the solder saluted them with the nazi salute

"Yes solder" Vlad asked.

"We have word that the Earth Gaurdians, Rodan, Anguirus, Rattlar and Godzilla are with H.E.A.T., S.H.E.L.D.n and the EDF are in Amity Park and the survivors from G.I. Joe are heading there too" the ssolder announced

Luthor rubbed his chin and said, "Well since Cobra Commander gave us away by sending Gigan 1 to Ohio" he looks at the terrorist leader "We will send Barugon, Viras, Jiger, Guiron and Dragma to destroy the monsters and send some of your men commander, I'll have some of my robots to assist them"

"Very well" X said pushing a buttion, "I'll have some of my men too encluding Sadavar"

170 Cobra solders marched into an Xillen ship followed by 20 Xillen solders and 10 skelital looking robots, Luthor calls them "Temanators" the last to enter the ship was an Xillien who was not in human disguise like the others he had red eyes, white skin, with jagged black stripes, he stood at 10ft tall, underneath his spikey skin was solid muscle, he had 4in razor sharp claws and was dressed in a uniform similar to X's, he was Sadavar, second in command of the Xillen army.

"All rise, general Sadavar has entered" an Xillen announced with a mix of joy and honor in his voice

"Prepare to strike a severe blow to our enemy and show the rest of them that we will be unstoppeable" Sadavar said as a Cobra solder hands him a screen note, "Now I've been informed that Yatuja are now at our destination, ready men"

"Sir yes sir!!" the troops said

the ship along with five other ships took off to Amity Park.

Meanwhile at Amity Park two helicopters landed, one from Clevland, the other from Tokyo, the one from Cleavland droped off G.I. Joe and Walker, the other droped off a young man and woman, the boy was about 17, he had brown hair and blue eyes, the girl was Japanese, about 15. The two of them walked up to Gordon and saluted him.

"Agent Megumi Kasagowa reporting for duty" the girl said

"Agent Bryan Choen reporting dude" the boy laughed

"At ease" Gordon said

"A little young for members of the EDF" Fury pointed out

"Normally yes but their skills rival that of most of your top agents" Ozaki put in.

"Sir, we have six Xillen craft heading our way" a solder shouted to Hicks.

the Yatuja got ready for battle, Altex and Wolf roared

"PREPARE FOR BATTLE!!!!" Altex roared in the Yatuja language

five of the ships let loose five monsters:

Barugon and Jiger- two giant chameleons with a tase for humans

Viras- a giant space squid

Guiron- an alien monster with a knife-like head

and Dragma- a genetics creation of a dragon and Triceratops

"Great them" Gordon said

"That Dragma looks like he was modified" Nick said

four pods create a screen inthe sky showing Doom, Cobra Comander, X, Vlad, and Luthor.

"Like our new Dragma, he is one of our gratest creations" Luthor said on the screen

"He has a lot of new tricks up his sleaves" Cobra Commander said

the five monsters stood motionless

"Now X" Doom ordered

"MONSTERS!!!!!!" X exclaimed as he jumped from his seat, "RISE!!"

the monsters began to move and Dragma roared out to the ocean, another monster was comming to Amity Park

"What is this a damn monster convention?" Hicks yelled in anger.

a huge bat flew into the city and let out a stream of sonic waves at Dragma, knocking him down

"Nosferatra!!" Ozaki shouted

"What's with squiddly diddly" Randy pointed at Viras who was glowing

the beast made copies of itself and suddenly there was 60 Virases

"Now we're out numbered" Gordon said

the sixth Xillen ship landed and the enemy troops ran out either on foot or in hiss tanks

"COBRA!!!" the cobra solders shouted

Sadavar ran out with a blaster pistol, shooting at S.H.E.L.D. agents and U.S. solders.

"It's Sadavar!!!!!!!!" Wolf shouted in terror

"Prepare to die Yatuja!!" Sadavar yelled shooting a Yatuja warrior in the head

the temanators used plasma cannons, plowing up cars and tanks whlie the Xillens fired plasma rifles at citizens

"Going ghost" Danny shouted as he changed into Danny Phantom

"YO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a voice sounded like a thunder clap

everyone including the monsters stopped what they where doing and looked at a cloud of dust made by Jiger when she tore down a building, a shadow of a figure with a cowboy hat walked to Sadavar's direction.

"Who are you" Sadavar hissed

the stranger walked through the cloud to reveal a man about 16, he was native American, with brown hair, brown eyes, and dressed in a leather jacket

"Names Justin Thomas ugly" the stranger looked up at Sadavar

"How dare you insult me" Sadavar hissed again

the Xillen grabbed Justin by the throat

"It's foolish for a human like you to challange me" the Xillen said

Justin smiled, "Who said I was a human, I'm a mutant"

Justin grabbed Sadavar's arm and got out of his grip

"Well mutant or not, I'm a Kizer, you can't beat me" Sadavar said

"Well I have the best of both genes" Justin turned into a beast with greay skin, and bony spikes out of his knuckles, shoulders, and elbows

"M-base and the mutant X-gene?" Sadavar said, "this should be fun"

"Yeah I'm going to love this fight, by the way" Justin turned to the docks, "Spino, give Godzilla and his buddies some help"

a huge spinosaurus leapped out of the water and fired a sonic beam similar to Gyaos's at five of the Virases.

"Let's do this" Justin said cracking his knuckles

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

next chapter will have no talking, only fighting and screaming... okay maybe a few words here and there


	16. the war begins

this is the last chapter of episode one of war of the monsters, lets see what goes down

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spino roared at the Viras army with the other ally monsters while Nosferatra and Dragma fights high above the city, Dragma fires his newly added eyebeams at the giant bat while Nosferatra returnes fire with a supersonic shreek.

Baragon and Barugon bit and slashed at eachother like dogs fighting while Jiger bit down on Komodothrax's tail, who fired her heat beam at Jiger's face. Zilla fought Guiron, Godzilla, Rodan, King Cesar, Gamera, and Mothra fought the Xillen ships and the other monsters fought the space squids.

"Die!!" Sadavar shouted, digging his claws into Justin's throut

The teen started to cough up blood, the Xillen Kizer smiled at the mutant's pain like it was a game to him.

Suddenly a streak of blue slammmed into Sadavar, making him drop Justin, who turned back into a human, Sadavar flew into a building and got back up dizy.

"Anyone catch the train that hit me?" Sadavar slured his words like a drunk.

Superman stood where Sadavar was and stared daggers at him.

"I have a gift for you" the Xillen threw a kryptonite bomb at the man of steel, making a cloud of the space rock cover him.

Superman screamed in pain while Ironman came from nowhere and tried to get the kryptonite off the man of steel, while Altex sent a Yatuja medic to their aid.

Justin looks at Superman and to Sadavar, the teen's face was full of rage seeing earths greatest hero down.

"What are you going to do boy" Sadavar sneered

Justin turned back into his beast form and charged at the Xillen, punching Sadavar in the face with his spiked knuckles digging into the Xillen's face.

Sadavar roared in pain as he punched Justin in the gut, making a shockwave that sent everything in a 60ft radius flying, Justin slammed his fist on Sadavar's shoulder,making an 80ft crater, while Spino shot down an Xillen ship and Godzilla killed Guiron, Jiger, and Barugon.

"Retreat" an Xillen yelled as the tetmanators where destroied by Altex and Wolf with ease.

the solders ran off with the Viras army who fused back into one and Dragma who didn't want to fight all the other monsters by himslef.

Sadavar got back up bloddy and with a broken arm.

"Get back here cowards!!!" the general shouted before turning to see who was behind him.

Sadavar's jaw dropped as he saw Danny, Leonidas, Master Cheif, Superman, Ironman, the monsters, and Justin before him.

"See ya" Sadavar smiled nervously and ran after a ship, "Wait for me damn it!!!"

"Where do you think you're going?" Justin asked throwing a car at Sadavar

Sadavar was pushed into a Hiss tank

"Lets get out of here" Sadavar said, it was the first time someone other than X broke one of his bones

as the enemy army ran with their tails between their legs, Spino, Rodan, Zilla, Kng Cesar and Rattlar roared at them

"Come on back, I was just getting started" Justin said

"Who are you?" Double Dee asked freaked out at Justin's appartan love to fight.

"My name is Justin Thomas, and that..." he points to Spino, "is my best friend Spino"

Godzilla and the other monsters looked at Spino, not sure what to make of him

"So you're an avatar huh?" Gordon asked

"Avawuha?" Justin asked while Spino tilted his head

Altex explained what an avatar was along with all the stuff that was going on.

"So will you join us?" Altex asked.

"If it means Spino and I get to fight and some descent food, then F yeah" Justin replied

"Do you swear" Danny asked

"Every damn day" Justin smiled

"Oh you're funny" Danny said sarcastily.

meanwhile at Latveria, the villains looked at the footage with anger, then looked at the solders who returned

"You retreated?" X said

"It wasn't my fault, the other solders anv Viras ran away first." Sadavar said with fear in his voice

Doom looked at Sadavar and pointed a plasma cannon at the Xillen

"You're either lying or stupid" Doom said

"I'm stupid, I'M STUPID!!!!!" Sadavar cried

"You are forgiven" Vlad said, "after all you and Dragma were the two strongest beings we sent there, so it was the others fault" the half ghost said

the solders from the faild attack on Amity Park walked into a room nex to one where Viras walked into

"Sadavar, allow me to show you three new monsters we captured, with the exseption of the ones at Amity Park, we now have all the monsters in the known universe" Luthor said, "and you are the avatar of one of them"

"Like I am to Dragma" Vlad said rubbing Dragma on the nose

Two doors opened in the room with the solders and Gayos and Biosaurus ran out and made a meal out of them, Sadavar smiled at the sound of the solder's screams of horror and pain, while another door opened in the room with Viras.

"And this is your demi-god Sadavar" X said

Sadavar smiled and jumped up and down like a child on chrsitmas day as a huge T-rax walked into the room and fired a fire ball at Viras, killing the squid instanly, the dinosaur walked up to Viras's corpse and ate it, Sadavar smiled at the site

"I'll call him Tyrant" Sadavar said as his and Tyrant's eyes glowed blue

The T-rex roared to the heavans as he could feel that he will find one who can prove to be a challange

elsewhere deep in the ocean, Cthulhu felt the mana of all the monster's and smiled

"All of the monsters in the world and none compares to my strength" he rose up an roared "I am at full power!!!" Cthulhu stopped and paused, his eye's widened in shock, "Avatars? I should have known, the two year reign of evil begins, and it begins and ends with Cthulhu" the anti-god laughed evily makinng the surface of the water bubble

back with Luthor, he was in a lab with a golden retreiver next to him and in a cage was an eight foot reptilian creature. Its long arms ended in frightening three fingered claws, it had a short snout attached to a wide menacing head that faced downwards, a long tail curled around its legs, and it looked as if under its scales were solid muscle Luthor smiled and said "Project Outsider is almost ready" as the beast opened his bright yellow eyes and roared.

Next episode, Cthulhu's attack

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well that is episode one of War of the Monsters, yes I'm making this a series, the next chapter is just me talking about all of the other stories and Kendell, thanks for letting me use Biosaurus and your version of Outsider, I'll use Cyvora in the next episode where she and all the other robots for the EDF enter the scene, and yes I didn't use all the monsters I said I was going to use but they will show up along with new ones and new allies, but for now, the war has begun


	17. upcomming stories

Hello everybody, Cyber Spartan here and I'm going to talk about all the future stories in production:

_**WAR OF THE MONSTERS: CTHULHU'S ATTACK**_Cthulhu comes to the monsters and proves to be more than a match, and the monsters have to team up with the mech of the EDF the divine gaurdians of the universe are glad to help but the others who fought the mechs almost to death have to learn the meaning of team work and fast.

_**TRANSFORMERS: ZERO HOUR:**_It's my idea for the next Transformers series, you have to read the story to find out what it's about

_**BEN 10: MEET BENGAN:**_ Ben finds a new alien in the omnitrix, and he can't be more releived when Galactus cames to devour the planet, but can Ben and his family convenct the military that it's Ben and not Gigan

_**300 YATUJA:**_ 300 meets Predator, nuf said

_**SUPERMAN VS SILVER SURFER:**_a very powerful being pits the most powerful heroes in the universe against eachother, if they don't fight then Galactus will have nobody to stop him in devouring the world

_**ED, EDD, N EDDY MEET ACE VENTURA:**_My favorite cartoon meets my favorite Jim Carry movie

_**NINJA WARS:**_It's a Naruto fan fic, I think any fan boy and fan girl reading this doesn't need any more info than that

_**RANT SERIES:**_In every episode one show or movie will be featured and each character will rant about what the fans are doing, I know I'm going to get flaimed for this

that's all, I won't be on as much, cause I'll be shooting a short independent movie for a local T.V. station, but these stories will be made, don't worry, and there will be more War of the Monsters after I'm done with the movie see ya


End file.
